This invention relates to a self-aligning bearing or the like, and more particularly to a guard for protecting such a bearing and for prolonging its life.
Self-aligning bearings or the like are used in many applications. One such application is as a support for the ends of a rotatable shaft used in connection with a chipping/shredding/grinding machine for lawn and garden use. Such a machine typically has a rotatable shaft disposed in the lower portion of a housing, to which a hammer assembly is mounted. One bearing assembly is connected to each side of the lower portion of the housing, for supporting the ends of the shaft. The shaft and hammer assembly are rotated by means of a motor and drive assembly which imparts rotation to the shaft. Such rotation of the shaft causes rotation of the hammer assembly which chips, shreds and/or grinds material fed into the lower portion of the housing of the machine.
With the above-described construction, one side of each self-aligning bearing faces toward the interior of the housing of the machine, where the chipping, shredding or grinding operation takes place. With this type of machine, it is common for rope, twine, vines or other such thin, flexible material to wrap around the shaft. An accumulation of such material on the shaft can cause substantial outward pressure on the side of the self-aligning bearing facing the interior of the housing. Such pressure on the side of a self-aligning bearing forces lubricant from the bearing, which leads to premature failure of the bearing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a structure which resists or prevents contact of material within a work cavity, such as the interior of the housing of a chipping/shredding/grinding machine, with the inner side of the bearing which supports the shaft adjacent the housing. In accordance with the invention, a protective guard for a self-aligning bearing or the like comprises shield means disposed between the work cavity and the side of the bearing facing the work cavity. The shield means has an opening adapted to accommodate passage of the shaft therethrough, and the opening is relatively closely dimensioned to the outer surface of the shaft so as to resist material within the work cavity from contacting the side of the bearing facing the work cavity. In one embodiment, the bearing includes a housing having a projecting lip for retaining the components of the bearing, and the shield means extends inwardly beyond the projecting lip toward the shaft. The shield means may comprise a cover member adapted to fit over the projecting lip of the housing and having a shielding surface extending inwardly therefrom toward the shaft. The shield means may alternatively comprise a shielding surface formed integrally with the projecting lip of the bearing housing and extending inwardly therefrom toward the shaft.
A bearing assembly is also provided, generally in accordance with the above features of the invention.